Gilgamesh (Dissidia)
http://www.ff-reunion.net/ddff/2011/02/22/ddff_dengeki_nomura_interview |englishva = TBA }} Gilgamesh is a playable character in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, representing Final Fantasy V. He is Exdeath's most prominent general, but was ultimately banished to the Interdimensional Rift after failing his assignments repeatedly. Since then, he began traveling between worlds, sometimes appearing to the player party to battle them, making him unique as a recurring comic relief. Prior to his official announcement, hackers found a cropped version of the artwork on the right embedded within the Prologus demo. He was officially confirmed in an advertising billboard seen in Japanese gaming stores, featuring a screen-shot of him performing his EX Burst. Appearance Gilgamesh's appearance in Dissidia 012 is directly based on his original artwork by Yoshitaka Amano for Final Fantasy V based on a design by Tetsuya Nomura. He wears primarily red and gray armor with yellow details, gray shorts with red polka-dots, and a horned hood. Gilgamesh's main weapon is a . His first alternate outfit is based on his Final Fantasy VIII appearance, where he wears a red cloak that covers his head and face with lighter armor. However, his extra arms and the fake arms on his right side are absent. His second alternate outfit is based on his recurring sprite appearance. Gilgamesh wears heavier full-plate armor covering his torso and arms, no horns on his helmet, and a golden ring of armor partially covering his head. His EX Mode is is based on his true form, giving him eight arms wielding 8 different kinds of weapons and a different armor with a red, yellow and blue color scheme, as well as a more monstrous face. Story It's unknown what his role in the story is, but the end of the third trailer shows Bartz wandering through the Rift when a dark portal opens in the air behind him, and Gilgamesh's voice calls out to him "Well well, Bartz, we meet again!" The trailer ends before Gilgamesh is shown. In a new Famitsu scan, Gilgamesh is seen approaching Bartz, saying "I told you not to forget my name." At some point, he encounters Squall, Zidane, and Vaan in Pandaemonium. Battle Gilgamesh is described as a Scramble Fighter, where he picks a weapon at random when attacking. This makes the strength and effects of his attacks unpredictable.http://community.livejournal.com/ffchaoticcosmos/320562.html#cutid1 Each weapon's special ability is listed below: *'Excalibur' - All damage dealt is multiplied by 2. *'Excalipoor' - All damage dealt is reduced to 1. *'Naginata' - A spear with incredible range. *'Masamune' - Generates a lot of EX Force. *'Genji's Katana' - Deplete the opponent's EX Gauge. *'Zantetsuken' - Uses a quick draw style of attack that can instantly cause Bravery Break. *'Battle Axe' - A weapon with a wide range of damage; if Gilgamesh is lucky, it can hit for massive damage. *'Chicken Knife' - The lower Gilgamesh's HP, the higher the damage he will deal. Bravery attacks HP attacks EX Mode The Greatest Blade l5r11b-eFtk Failed EX Burst: Excalipoor 5YABd827Q9M Gilgamesh's EX Mode is Gilgamesh Change, where he transforms into his true form from Final Fantasy V, changing his armor design and sprouting six more arms. His EX Mode bonus is Eight Closed Sacred Sword Paths. His EX Burst is called The Greatest Blade where eight Excalipoor and the Excalibur rotate around in a circle: the player must press a button to select the Excalibur. Gilgamesh then performs several attacks with the blade and finishes the combo with Ultimate Illusion, an attack used by him in Final Fantasy XII. If the Excalipoor is chosen, Gilgamesh will deal only one damage per hit, then he will look at the blade, start crying and throw it away. The Excalipoor will lastly fall on the enemy, dealing HP damage. Gallery Allusions *Gilgamesh's HP attacks are based on those he used against the party in several battles during the events of Final Fantasy V. *The weapons Gilgamesh carries during his EX Mode are references to weapons he has been seen wielding repeatedly throughout the series: **The Excalipoor is one of Gilgamesh's trademark weapons: a false Excalibur found during his search for the legendary weapon on Castle Exdeath. **The Genji's Katana alludes to the Genji equipment that he carries in his various appearances and that can be stolen and dropped from him. **The Masamune and the Excalibur are recurring abilities he may perform when summoned, Excalibur in particular being the legendary blade he is seen searching for in several games. **The Zantetsuken is Odin's weapon, which Gilgamesh takes from him and uses as a Guardian Force in Final Fantasy VIII. He also possesses the blade in Final Fantasy XII, although it is designed differently. **The Naginata and the Battle Axe are present on his various sprites. **The Chicken Knife is a weapon in Final Fantasy V that increases in power when the party escapes a battle, and is potentially the strongest weapon in the game. Although Gilgamesh has never wielded it, he has a penchant for running from battle when he loses. In addition, Bartz wields the Chicken Knife's counterpart, the Brave Blade, during his EX Burst. *The name of Gilgamesh's EX Mode is a reference to his transformation quotation prior to assuming his multi-armed boss form in Final Fantasy V. *The fact Gilgamesh is seen with not only Bartz but Squall, Zidane and Vaan is a reference to him being in the same game with all four of them in various forms. *One of Gilgamesh's weapons resembles one of Auron's swords from Final Fantasy X with some differences, a reference to his Final Fantasy XII appearence where he had various fakes of the weapons of previous game's heroes. *The Excalibur and the Excalipoor resemble the Tournesol from Final Fantasy XII. *''Ultimate Illusion'' is one of his final attacks in the same game. Trivia *When Gilgamesh performs his EX Burst, Excalibur is red and Excalipoor is blue. This is contrary to all other games where Gilgamesh has wielded the weapons, namely Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII and his appearance as a summon in the original Dissidia. In all three instances, Excalipoor was the red sword and Excalibur was blue. References Category:Unreleased Material Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Characters